The IPDC was one of three components of the molecular imaging aspect of the NIH Roadmap initiative, with the other two being high specificity/high sensitivity probes, and the set-up of an imaging probe database (MICAD). The IPDC produces known and new imaging probes for the NIH research community. The new IPDC laboratories began full operations early in calendar year 2007. The IPDC is now part of the NIH Intramural Program. For a complete listing of our projects, please refer to our website: https://intramural.nhlbi.nih.gov/OFFICES/IPDC/Pages/IPDCProjectList.aspx